


Private Showing

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, REPOST (2008), kink: exhibitionism, kink: voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Enjoy the show, Harry?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Showing

**Author's Note:**

> In exchange for a donation to [Marriage Equality USA](http://www.marriageequality.org/meusa/) as part of fandom's [Live Long and Marry](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile) effort. Prompt: _"...li'l bit of slightly dubcon (of the nervous but wanting it variety) -exhibitionism, please, with Charlie as the instigator. Either an aware audience, or a don't-let-them-know situation :). Maybe, um, actually, whichever or Harry or Draco that you don't put with Charlie is the audience? Little bit of booze, little bit of curiosity, little bit of innocence (the lack of knowledge variety, rather than the sweet variety - they're boys, after all ;) ) on the part of one of the boys, Charlie showing them how it's done?"_

_"Here?"_

Draco's voice is a strange mix of apprehension and interest, enough so that I stop and eavesdrop. An anxious Malfoy is one you don't get very often.

_"You can't seriously want to bugger me here."_

I snort softly. Is he kidding? Honestly, Charlie Weasley has an exhibitionist streak as wide as the dragon tat on his back. Add in how aloof and highbrow Malfoy always appears, of course Charlie would want to break that façade in public.

_"It's your fault, you know?"_

_"Mine?"_

_"Oh, yeah."_

I drop back and follow them as Charlie leads Malfoy to an out of the way alcove. My cock jerks and fills half hard, the promise of seeing Charlie in action is a temptation I just _can't_ walk away from. Malfoy and all of his classic, delicate prettiness is just a bonus.

_"If you didn't look so damn edible, or maybe if your come wasn't still filling my mouth…"_

Good fucking Merlin. That's one I'd have paid to see. Charlie's mouth wrapped around Malfoy's cock… I stifle my moan with a hasty swallow of Firewhisky. I sure as hell don't want to get caught and miss the grand finale of this little escapade.

_"People will see us, Charlie."_

_"Let 'em."_

Oh, yes. Let us.

_"I want them to see us. I want them to drool over you, over how you, Mr. Perfection, comes apart at my touch, crying and writhing, and then, flushed with arousal, you forget all the manners you were taught and you turn into a demanding…"_

They're far enough into the shadows that if you didn't watch them disappear, you'd never know they were there. Charlie's hands move as fast as his mouth. Draco's shirt is unbuttoned, hanging open, pushed to the side as one of Charlie's hands pinch and roll his hardened nipple and the other slips into the waist of Draco's trousers, pushing the fabric just low enough to expose both cock and arse.

_"You little slut, you're lubed and ready."_

_"Didn't want to wait when we got home…"_

Charlie feels along the cleft of Draco's arse and then, if Draco's keening and arching are to be believed, he find's his mark, burying his dick in Draco's heat. Both Draco and I moan. Fuck saving it until later. I pop the button on my denims and slip my hand in, grasping my cock and rocking to the same rhythm Charlie has set.

_"And I don't want to wait now…"_

It's fast and dirty, no teasing, no foreplay. Draco's cry of satisfaction is first, mine coming while Charlie humps into Draco faster until, dropping his head on Draco's shoulder, he visibly shudders. 

It is after we're all put together again, that Charlie exposes my involvement. "Enjoy the show, Harry?"

Heat fills my face but, with the courage I'm renowned for, I meet his gaze without blinking. "Indeed."

Charlie looks at Draco, an unspoken conversation passing between them, and then looks back at me. "Perhaps next time you should join us."

Merlin on high, the night just unexpectedly got better. I nod, accepting. "Let's start with a drink then, shall we?"

 

__

…end…


End file.
